Georgette Lemare
Georgette Lemare is a Witch of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Gallia. Background Born to the owners of a small inn in Ballanton, Lower Normandy in Gallia. She developed her talents as a witch quickly, volunteered in the military and acquired the qualification for a flight witch. During the attack of Neuroi, she wore a P-36 Hawk as a sergeant and experienced her first combat, recording her first shot down. Later, she participated in the Galia retreat and defended the Brest naval port, which was close to her hometown. She escorted the Gallian Navy, including the unfinished battleship Richelieu, and evacuated to the Dakar naval port in West Africa. She took on the defense duties of the Dakar Naval Port, and was part of the Gallia Air Force of the Southern Orthodox Gallian Government, with its capital in Casablanca. When the Neuroi attacked the Gallian fleet anchored in Dakar, she was assigned as an escort to the Gallian battleship Richelieu, and in one day is credited with shooting down 3 confirmed Neuroi. In 1943, when the Gallian Forces reformed as the Free Gallian Airforce with the help of Orussia, she was commissioned as a Pilot Officer and transferred to Normandie-Niemen. Because of her tenacity in battle, exceptional defensive fighting technique, and her healing talents she was personally invited to join the 502nd by Flight Lieutenant Pokryshkin. Personality Though not unskilled in the air, Georgette sometimes feels a girl amongst soldiers. She has a sweet disposition and a gentle soul, although she is not incapable: she is also world-wise, straight forward, and possessing common sense. Because of her childhood assisting her parents she is quite adept at performing general chores like sweeping or making beds. When cleaning, she never allow others to get in the way, and if that happen, she get very angry. Abilities Similar to Miyafuji Yoshika, Georgette shows a particular talent for healing magic. Using this ability sends her metabolism into overdrive, and she can become underweight unless she eats constantly. In addition whenever she uses her healing magic her body temperature increases resulting in her overheating, causing her additional fatigue. However her healing magic also provides a considerable warming sensation in the individuals she heals and the area surrounding the radius of her magics healing aura. While her magic can only strictly be used to heal living things, things that are cold or even frozen over if placed within the radius of healing of a living subject's healing area, can potentially be warmed up and even thawed after sufficient time has passed. However such applications and use of Georgette's healing magic is highly atypical and most unorthodox. Appearances Anime * Strike Witches Movie, unnamed cameo * Brave Witches Other * 502nd Twitter Story Trivia *She is referred to as "Jose" by her friends. *Her familiar is the Persian. *Georgette is based on French ace Georges Lemare. Gallery 502cameo.png Georgette Scan.jpg Georgette Back.jpg Georgette Back Bunnygirl.jpg Georgette Lemare Dakimakura.jpg Georgette Photo Shoot.jpg Georgette Baby Doll.jpg 02g.jpg 502al.jpg GeorgetteNewScan.jpg GeorgetteNewScan 2.jpg 502nd_Anime TV Poster.jpg 502nd JFW.jpg yande.re 391128 sample brave_witches breast_hold cleavage disc_cover georgette_lemare shimohara_sadako.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:502nd Joint Fighter Wing Category:Pilot Officers Category:Gallia